


Promises of the past

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Secrets from the past are reveled and a promise that someone would kill to keep,will this be the final chapter of the Reagan family
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 69
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Federal Building Conference room

It doesn't make any sense, Joe says why would dad help those cops build bombs

Technical he just helped with some of the parts of the bombs, Connor says

We should arrest him, Danny says he broke the law

Calm down, Joe says

Connor, I want you to go pick Frank up and bring him in for questioning and Connor,use your handcuffs,Dark says as she leaves the office

Sorry Danny, Joe, Connor says as he leaves

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Connor, Frank says what brings you here

Frank Reagan you are under arrest for the conspiracy of the murder of Corporal Steven Frost, Connor says you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during questioning, if you can not afford an attorney one will be provided at no cost, you have the right to a trial by jury, should you waiver your right to a jury a judge will decide your innocent or guilt based on the evidence provided,Do you understand these rights as I have read them

I do, Frank says as Connor places the handcuffs on Frank

Must you use the handcuffs,Baker asks

It's protocol for me to use my handcuffs when I make an arrest, Connor says as they leave the office

Henry's house

I can't believe it, Henry says I just can't believe it

Can't believe what, Erin asks

I can't believe that they have arrested your dad, Henry says

Danny said that there was a lot of evidence against dad, Erin replies so I don't think they had any choice

Crime scene,Bronx NY

What do we have, Danny asks

Male approximately 45 years old, Megan says he has no visible marks on him so I will have to do an autopsy to determine cause of death

Who called it in,Joe asks

Patrol Officer was making his rounds and saw him laying in the ditch, Officer Timmes says,he called it in

That's odd,Dark says

What's odd, Danny asks

It looks like he was placed in the ditch,Dark says but if you look at the ground there's absolutely no prints or marks of any kind

How was he put into the ditch without leaving any trace of movement, Joe says

We should go back to the office, Dark says Connor should be there now

Is everything ok Danny, Joe asks

He looks so familiar, Danny says I have seen him before but I don't know where

Late that night at Danny's house

No,,no don't No, Danny screams as he bolts awake

Danny baby your okay, your safe, Linda says as she hugs him, I am here,it's going to be okay

I keep having the same dream but this time it was different, Danny says I combined Fallujah and mexico and I just had a nightmare flashback

It's ok, Linda says as she snuggles up with Danny,let's try to get some rest


	2. Chapter 2

Federal Building Conference room

WOW, Joe says you look like crap Danny

I feel like it, Danny replies

Well you better shake it off because Connor is bringing dad up for questioning and Dark is in her bitch mood, Joe says with a smirk

Bitch mood, Danny says what's that

Linda doesn't have a bitch mood, Joe says odd 

Have a seat, Frank, Connor says as he uncuffed one of Frank's wrist and cuffs him to the table

Hey Dad, Joe says as Danny drinks a cup of coffee

Let's get down to it,Dark says as she enters the room,where is his lawyer

He signed the wavier and said that he doesn't want or need any lawyer, Connor says as he leaves the room

What the hell are you doing Frank,Dark says we have pictures of you helping those cops with manufacturing the bombs

I can't tell you what I was doing, Frank says I made a promise

Frank,Dark says I want you to think about what you are doing, this isn't a game, you are looking at prison time

I know that, Frank says but I will not break my promise

Dad, Joe says just tell us why

No, Frank replies, I would like to go back to my cell now

Connor, take Frank back to his cell, Joe says as he leaves the room

Let's go,Connor says as he removes Frank from the room

Dark, Can I ask you something, Danny says

Sure,Dark says

Can you keep Joe busy later today, I have another appointment with the doctor, Danny says

No problem,Dark says he can go with me to the MEs office

Thank you, Danny says as they leave the office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,Dark says as she walks in to the office

Hey Dark, Megan replies with a grin would you like to come in and talk

Yes,Dark says as she and Joe walk in to the autopsy room

How did our victim die, Joe asks

I don't know, Megan says, I found nothing wrong with him

Come again, Joe says

Heart, lungs,liver and kidney are in perfect condition, Megan says he shows no sign of internal trauma, no outward trauma and no signs of murder

Could he have died from drug use, Joe asks

No, Megan says his organs show no drugs but I will be running a toxicology report

That's odd,Dark says he is wearing contacts

Alot of people wear contacts, Joe says

True but they are not prescription contacts, Dark says they are just to change the color of your eyes

Do we have any ID on him, Joe asks

Skylar Carson,1715 Atboy street Staten island NY, Megan says

Thank you,Dark says as they leave the room

Let's go to his house,Dark says

I'll call Danny to meet us there, Joe says

No I have Danny doing something else call Digger,Dark says

1715 Atboy street Staten island NY, Skylar Carson home

This is a nice house, Joe says big back yard perfect for kids to play in

Have you spoken to Paula Hill recently,Dark asks

Of course not, Joe says she quit the academy and left and I haven't heard from her since

You really need to get in touch with her,Dark says

Hey Dark,Digger says let's go inside and have a look-see

Office of Dr Gia

Hello Danny, Beverly says what brings you here today

Nightmares, Danny says I woke Linda up last night having a nightmare

Danny I need to ask you to do something that you are not going to like,Bev says

What do you want me to do,Danny asks

I want you to fill out this questionare and be honest so I can really help you,Bev says

Do you have to tell anyone else about it, Danny asks I don't want Linda to worry about me

No,Bev says, what you tell me in therapy sessions stays between us unless you specifically tell me that someone else can know

I don't know what is going on with me, Danny says, the case I am working on the victim looks so familiar but I don't know how

You said that you had a nightmare flashback,Bev says what did you see in it

I was in Fallujah and we were being held hostage in a camp and they brought in a young man who couldn't have been more than twenty years old and they slit his throat because we wouldn't answer their questions,Danny says he died because of us

No Danny, Beverly says he died because they killed him, you didn't do anything to him and it wasn't your fault

It feels like it is, Danny says

That's because you are a good person,Bev says and now I have another meeting so I will see you again next week

I'll be here, Danny says as he leaves the office

Staten Island

There's nothing here to help us, Joe says

He was found in the Bronx but he lives on Staten Island and his car is in the garage,Dark says so how did he get there

There's no sign of a struggle, nothing is out of place and the door shows no sign of forced entry,Digger says

Dust for prints anyways,Dark says there's something very familiar about how this house is setup

It kinda looks like Danny's old house, Joe says the one that burned down

It does,Dark agrees take some pictures of the place as well

I have prints, and I also took photos of the house,Digger says

Let's go check out the car,Dark says as she opens the garage

The car doesn't look like it has been driven much, Joe says,there's nothing in the interior of the car

Pop, the truck,Dark says

Now that is weird,Digger says

The spare tire is brand new and the other tires are new too, Joe says

The car is in pristine condition,Dark says which means that he doesn't drive it

Why would you think that, Joe asks

It's for show,Dark says just like the house

What do you mean,Digger asks

There's no mail, pictures of his family nothing that would indicate that he lived here,Dark says

What should we do, Joe says

Let's go back to the office, I want to see if we can recover the pictures from the thumb drive you found at the Corporals house,Dark says as they leave the house


	3. Chapter 3

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny,where did you run off to, Joe asks

I was doing something for Dark, Danny says by the way where is she

Here she comes now, Joe says as Dark walks in to the room

Here's what we have so far,Dark says Skylar Carson age 45 but in actuality he is 32, he rents a house at 1715 Atboy street Staten Island but he owns a house at 2727 Gunther Ave ,Bronx NY

Wait he has two address, Joe asks

No he has several different addresses and he also has twenty passports but with different names,Dark says he is not an American citizen

Where is he from, Danny asks

Russia consuls says he is wanted in Russia for being a spy, Hungry and Turkey both want him but won't say why,and as for where he is from, the answer is Ireland,near Cork County,Dark says

What the hell is going on, Danny asks

Oh it gets worse,Dark says do you remember the thumb drive

Yes, I remember it, Danny says

Well we got a lot of pictures off of it plus a video, Connor says

What's in the video, Joe asks

Your dad and Alex Bellows, Connor says

What are they doing in the video, Danny asks

Just watch it and see for yourself,Dark replies as she pushes the play button

Holy shit, Joe says I just can't believe that

Are you sure that the video is real, Danny asks

Yes unfortunately it's real and what's worse is it was taken during the time that Sean was in the hospital after the car accident,Dark says

So Dad has been helping Alex Bellows all this time and he never said anything to us about it, Danny says, that's not good

Not good, Connor says he is helping design the damn bombs

I just don't understand why dad would betray the family and the city like this, Joe says

Outside of the person who was trespassing in the building when the bomb went off and Alex no one else was killed in the blast, Connor says

I thought that five people were killed when the ground opened up under the building, Danny says

No,there was only one person who died, the others tried to get drugs, Joe says

Dark is there something else bothering you, Danny asks

Yes,Dark says I pulled Alex Bellows record and up till he was caught receiving the payout from the blue Templar he was one of Frank's most trusted ally,yet he threw his spotless career and family away for a million dollars in counterfeit money

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??Danny asks

The money that the blue Templar was given them was fake,Dark says I ran it by the FBI and they confirmed that the money was indeed counterfeit

So where did the real money go to, Joe asks

There wasn't any,Dark says the FDA was running a sting operation on dirty cops

So it was fake, Danny says

Yes,Dark replies just like when Sonny killed Joe which according to this video Sonny knew that you were still alive

How could he know that,Joe asks

Do you remember when I told you to stay away from Sonny,Dark asks

Yes I do, Joe says you said that there is more going on than I knew

Sonny was an agent,Dark says he knew that if he was ever caught by the NYPD he would have to die to protect the investigation

What was he investigating, Danny asks

The corruption of the blue Templar and high far that corruption was within the NYPD, FBI and the government of New York,Dark says I wonder if Frank knew that was what Sonny was doing

That doesn't explain why Dad did what he did, Joe says he broke the law multiple times and we have the evidence of that

Yes,we do but I am puzzled by something,Dark says

What are you puzzled by, Danny asks

Alex Bellows doesn't appear sick in any of these pictures or the video and yet he was granted a compassionate release because he had brain cancer,Dark says I don't think he had anything wrong with him

How can we find out, Connor asks

You and Digger get a federal warrant for his prison medical records,Dark says that will tell us everything we need to know


	4. Chapter 4

New York prison Warden Office

Hello my name is Derek Holder how my I help you

We have a federal warrant for the medical record of Alex Bellows,Digger says

I was told that no one would ever request his medical records, Derek says as he turns them over

Who told you that,Connor asks

Police Commissioner Frank Reagan,Derek says he came here personally to secure Alex's release

Unfortunately the commissioner doesn't tell us what we can or can't do,Digger says as they leave the prison

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says what's going on

Wait for the rest of the team to get here,Dark says as the rest of the team walks in

Here is Alex Bellows medical records from the prison and the warden told us something that you need to know,Digger says

What did he tell you, Joe asks

He said that he was assured that no one would ever request that record by Police Commissioner Frank Reagan,Digger says as Dark looks at the file

What does it say, Danny asks

Alex Bellows doesn't have brain cancer,Dark says in fact he was in great shape for his age

What is going on with this case,Joe says Dad lied to me and Danny and it seems like he is involved in this whole mess

Something is not right,Dark says it's like we are being tested

What makes you think that, Connor asks

Think about it, Frank is Danny and Joe's father and we work with both of them and suddenly their dad is involved in our case,it just seems like to much to be a coincidence,Dark says

I wonder if it has anything to do with the rumours of us moving our headquarters to Virginia,Digger says

We are not moving,Dark says and exactly who told you that we were

Higgins mentioned that we were moving our headquarters to Virginia, Joe says

I have no intentions of leaving the city,Dark says

The one thing that is absolutely crazy is Dad's involvement in this, Danny says he has always said that the law applies to everyone

Your dad mentioned that he was keeping his promise,Dark says I wonder if he made a promise to Alex Bellows because he wasn't able to keep Alex out of prison

I think it goes deeper than that, Joe says

On top of that we have a dead guy who our ME says that shouldn't be dead,Dark says and he isn't who we thought he was

Is it a full moon or something, Joe asks I think that there's something going on that we don't understand

Before we talk to Frank again we need to know everything about him and his relationship with Alex Bellows,Dark says

How do we find out about them, Connor says

We ask the sage of Bay Ridge, Joe says

Who's that,Digger asks

Henry,Dark says I want to go back to the MEs office so Digger come with me and the rest of you go talk to Henry

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says what brings you here

I have a few more questions about the victim,Dark says

What would you like to know, Megan asks

Why you lied to me,Dark says

I had no choice, Megan says I received a call from Frank Reagan's office telling me not to say anything about how this man really died

Do you realize that I am a FEDERAL AGENT ,Dark asks lying to me can put you in jail

I was ordered not to tell anyone, Megan says

Tell me everything you didn't tell me,Dark says

I noticed that this victim and the other victims have been exposed to carbon monoxide, Megan says but in his case it wasn't as obvious as the others

How's that possible,Dark says he was found out

The only way that is possible is if he was in the house with the other victims, Megan says

Or underground with the bombs,Dark says I have to go,we will discuss this keeping things from my team later

2727 Gunther Ave Bronx NY

What are we doing here,Connor asks,we were on our way to talk to Henry

Megan lied to us on the order of Frank Reagan Office,Dark says Skylar Carson died from carbon monoxide poisoning just like our other victims

What, Joe says are you telling me that he was apart of the bombers or something

Look at this, Danny says I found more pictures and another thumb drive

Bag them for evidence, Dark says as she walks into the next room

What is going on with this damn case, Joe says

Guys, Dark says I need you to come in here

What is it, Danny says as he walks into the room

Pictures of all of us,Dark says as she picks up a picture of her and Beauwolf

When was that taken, Connor asks

Before I donated half of my liver to Linda,Dark says

How do you know that,Danny asks

Beauwolf is wearing a gold and silver collar and two weeks before I donated my liver I bought him a solid black collar with a sliver band though it,Dark says

We are being watched, Connor says and Frank is involved

Change of plans,Dark says as of right now we go silent

What does that mean, Danny asks

We keep doing our investigation into this case but we talk to no one else about it, Joe says and Danny that includes Linda

We also can't go talk to Henry either, Danny says

Connor I want you to pull Frank's police file and Alex Bellows and I want them scrubbed,Dark says I want Digger to find out what is on this thumb drive


	5. Chapter 5

What exactly are you thinking, Joe asks

I think that the promise your dad refer to has to do with something from his time as a cop and it also has something to do with Alex Bellows,Dark replies as they leave the house unaware that they are being watched

Office of Dr Gia

Hello Dark,Gia says what brings you here today

I am being followed and watched by someone who is connected to the case and I know that I was followed the last time I was here, Dark says

What do you plan on doing,Gia asks

The person who is following me is parked out front so I will slip out the back door and while he is looking for me a teammate of mine is going to arrest him,Dark says as she slips out to the back door

Who are you,Officer Truedu ask

My name is Special Investigater Ryan and you really shouldn't follow people without permission, Connor says as he handcuffs the cop

Hey Dark, Connor says I got the person who was following us, do you want me to take him to the holding cells

No,Dark replies I want him in my tanker, so I can question him Dark style

You got it, Connor says with a smirk

Federal Building Joe's Office

What is going on Danny, Joe asks,it doesn't make sense to me

When we took down the Blue Templar dad was very upset that Alex was involved with them, Danny says but Alex made a comment that I don't understand

What was the comment,Dark asks as she walks into the office

Alex said to Dad that your trust was my insurance, Danny says

We caught the man who was following us,Dark says and he is at my tanker

Is it possible that Alex was actually reminding Dad of something with his comment, Danny asks

I don't know,Dark says I wonder why he waited nine years before doing anything

Maybe because he now knows that I am alive, Joe says

Joe, what case were you working on when you faked your death,Dark asks

I was serving a warrant on one Tommy Allan, Joe says he was wanted for drug dealing

I know that name,Dark says not Tommy but his family name Allan

How, Danny asks

Lance corporal Jacob Allan,Dark says he was injured in the robbery at the base six months ago

How bad was he hurt, Joe asks

Very,Dark says he died from the injuries that he received

Do you think that the corporal and Tommy are related,Danny asks

Yes, Dark replies they are brothers

How do you know that, Joe asks

Tommy is the one who claimed Jacob body,Dark says

We need to talk to Tommy, Joe says

No, Danny says he will remember you and if he's involved with Alex and Dad he's not going to answer is

So what do we do, Joe asks

We have a chat with Officer Truedu,Dark says

Who is Officer Truedu,Danny asks

The person who has been following us,Dark says as her phone rings

Hey Connor,Dark says is everything ok

No Dark,Connor says I am at the hospital now

What happened,Dark demands

I was shot and Officer Truedu is dead, Connor says


	6. Chapter 6

Uptown hospital

Connor,Dark says as she walks into the room what happened

I was transporting Truedu and I stopped at the light right outside of this hospital when a person walked up to the car and started shooting, Connor says I was hit twice but I was wearing my best

How bad are you hurt, Joe asks

I'm not hurt, Connor says I am pissed off

Did you get a good look at the person who shot you,Danny asks

Yes I recognized him, Connor says he is a cop in your precinct Danny

What,Danny says he is a cop

Yeah, Connor says and the reason why he killed Truedu was so he wouldn't talk but I already told me everything and I recorded it

You are to take the day off,Dark says I am going to the archives and look something up

What do you want me and Danny to do, Joe asks

Go back to Skylar Carson house in the Bronx and take pictures of the outside and then do the same with the house on Staten Island,Dark replies as she walks out of the room

Have you ever noticed that Dark never tells us what she is thinking, Joe says

Try following her train of thought when you are in the middle of a high profile case and a Senator is asking questions and she tells him to shut up he is giving her a headache,Connor says with a grin

Why would she go to the archives, Danny asks

Your dad and Alex Bellows files are in the archives at the request of Rupert Gilman, Connor says so she is going to get them

Archives Building

Hello Dark, Higgins says what my I help you with

I want you to pull the FBI file on Sonny Malavaisk,Dark says but I want his true file not the bullshit file

As always I will do as you say, Higgins replies

Also I want to know who told you that we were moving our headquarters to Virginia,Dark says

I was sent a letter stating that we were going to go to Virginia because we have to work with the FBI, Higgins replies

Who sent you the letter,Dark asks

It's from 1 PP, Higgins says

I need to know exactly who sent you that letter,Dark says because we are not going to be moving to Virginia

I will run the name though our datebase and call you when I find out exactly who it was, Higgins says as he gives her Sonny's file

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Frank,Dark says I can see you are still refusing to cooperate with us and that's ok

If you know that I am not going to cooperate with you why did you bring me up here, Frank says with a smirk

I am going to be transferring you to the federal prison in Albany,Dark says

What, Frank says

Yeah,Dark replies as Slone walks into the office

You can't do that, Frank says

According to federal law,I absolutely can,Dark says

What will you tell Joe and Danny, Frank says

I will tell them that their trust is my insurance,Dark replies as Slone takes Frank out of the office

What's going on, Danny and Joe ask

I have decided to transfer Frank to the federal prison in Albany,Dark replies

Why,Joe asks

I want the people who are watching us to see that we are still working on the case and doing it together,Dark replies

Oh ok, Joe says I guess it makes sense

You know what doesn't make sense, Danny says,why dad did any of this

Higgins received a letter from 1 PP and it said that we were moving our headquarters to Virginia,Dark says I have instructed Higgins to find out who sent him the letter

Do you think that dad sent that letter, Danny asks

After the high council told him off,I seriously don't think that he would,Dark replies but I have a question for Jamie

Okay, Joe says I guess we can go to Gramps house

Jamie is on his way here,Dark says he works for me remember

Hey Dark, Jamie says as he walks in, Walter said that you wanted to see me

I have a question about Sonny Malavaisk,Dark says

What about him, Jamie asks

When he confronted you outside your precinct,what exactly did he say to you,Dark asks

He made the comment that after what happened to Joe that the family must be worried about me, Jamie says

Is that all he said, Joe asks

He said something about trust and insurance, Jamie says I don't know what that meant

If I am right then we are all being played and I don't like it,Dark says

What are you talking about, Jamie asks

We really need to talk to Henry,Dark says, he would be able to answer some questions I have

Let's go talk to him, Joe says

I have to go pick Linda up,Danny says I have her car because my car was totaled by the hit and run

We will meet up at Henry's house tonight,Dark says I have a meeting with Rupert in an hour


	7. Chapter 7

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Rup,Dark says what is so important that I have to come to your office

I just got word that you have transferred Frank Reagan to the federal prison in Albany, Rupert says can I ask you why you did that

It's protocol,Dark replies especially since he signed the wavier for an attorney and he refused to cooperate with us

It still seems like something else is going on, Rupert says

Can I speak frankly to you, Dark asks

You always can, Rupert replies

Who exactly can determine if we relocate and where we relocate to,Dark asks

As team leader and the highest rank personal you are the only one who can make those decisions, Rupert says,why do you ask

Higgins received a letter from 1 PP and it said that we were relocate to Virginia to work with the FBI,Dark says he told Connor that we were moving to Virginia

First off 1 PP has zero authority over us, you or this team, Rupert says as his face goes red with anger,secondly if you have any evidence of wrong doing by the NYPD you run with it and I will handle 1PP

I need your help with another matter,Dark says I don't want anyone else to know what you are doing for me

What do you need, Rupert asks

I want you to track down the man in this picture,Dark says as she hands him the picture

Isn't this, Rupert starts to say

Yes,Dark says and I know what the 1PP file says but it is bullshit

I will track him down, Rupert says as Dark walks out of the office

Henry's house

Hey Dark, Linda says the guys are waiting for you in the living room

Thanks,Dark says as she walks into the living room

What in the hell is going on, Henry asks,y'all arrested Francis and now you are here

Henry, I need to talk to you but first I need to ask Danny and Joe to leave the room,Dark says

What's going on, Danny asks

Just fix us some drinks, Henry says

We are not going anywhere, Joe says

Fine,Dark replies, Henry tell me about the Blue Templar and the White Knight's

White Knights, Danny says who are they

Henry knows exactly what I am talking about,Dark says isn't that right Henry or should I just call you Commander

How did you find out about the White Knight's, Henry asks

You forgot something about me,Dark says I was a detective before I got tapped to become a federal agent

I don't understand, Joe says I have never heard of the white Knights

Gramps, Danny says we need you to help us understand what is going on,why did dad help Alex Bellows

Alex had brain cancer and your dad wanted to help him, Henry says

Your lying,Dark says you have a tale, you rub your ring

Okay Dark, Henry says I don't know why Frank helped him,I was told the same thing as you, Joe and Danny

Alex Bellows didn't have any type of cancer, Joe says we checked his prison medical records

Then what the hell is going on, Henry asks

It is tied up with the blue Templar and white Knights,Dark says and I will get to the bottom of it

Who are the White Knight's, Joe asks

They policed the Blue Templar who policed the police, Henry says but they disappered before Joe was born

No, Dark says they just went underground literally

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

The subway tunnels that were closed off lead directly to 1PP,Dark says as Henry nods his head

The bombs were set up to block off the tunnels, Joe says, but why would they want to do that

Good question,Dark says I guess we know where we will be tomorrow morning


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based loosely on Season one episode 22 The Blue Templar,as described by Danny to Joe and Dark while they are searching the tunnels

Platform C Manhattan

Are you okay Dark, Danny asks

This is the same subway station I went into when I was helping to locate the bombs,Dark says I didn't think I would be down here again

I didn't think I would ever have to be reminded of the Blue Templar, Danny says

What exactly happened when you guys brought down the blue Templar, Joe asks

We found out that cops were robbing drug dealer and taken their money and drugs, Danny says I had Jackie follow one of the cops and he ran her off the road

She said that she really didn't want to do that but she respected you so she did as you asked because they killed Joe,Dark says

We followed them to this warehouse and we busted them, Danny says Dad was with us and he said before we took their guns and shield he wanted to know who killed his boy

Sounds like your dad didn't know what actually happened to Joe before that moment,Dark says

He didn't, Danny says as he shines his light on the tunnel wall

Hold up Danny, Joe says I have seen these before

WOW, Danny says what are they

I would say that this is the tunnel that the white Knights used to met in,Dark says as she is looking around

I wonder what street is above us, Joe says

Actually we are under 1 PP,Dark says I was keeping up with the streets we crossed under here

So how did you know about the White Knight's, Danny asks

I was invited to join both the Blue Templar and the White Knight's,Dark says but I said nope

Why did they both want you to join, Joe says

She was being groomed to become the police commissioner,Digger says

What, Danny says you were suppose to have dad's job

I was on the fast track to be the commissioner,Dark says but I had one flaw

What's the flaw that you had, Danny asks

I'm already rich so I couldn't be bribed,Dark replies and Commissioner Conner was a crook

Do you think that Dad is taking bribes from dirty cops, Joe asks

I think that your dad is involved in something that he might not fully understand, Dark replies

Should I tell them,Digger asks

Tell us what, Danny asks

1PP sent a letter to Higgins saying that we were going to relocate to Virginia to work with the FBI,Digger says

Who can make that decision, Joe asks

I am the only one who is allowed to make that decision,Dark replies I have already told Rupert Gilman about it and he is looking into it for me

Hey check this out, Joe says,it's another thumb drive

It looks old,Digger says as he picks it up

That's because it is old,Dark says it's one of the first thumb drive available for sale to the public

I wonder what is on it, Joe says

One way to find out,Digger says as he bags it

Check this out, Danny says I found some notes and it looks like dad's and Alex Bellows handwriting

That's odd,Dark says at the end of this tunnel is where the bomb went off

Are you sure Dark,Digger asks

Yes, I am sure,Dark says because there's part of the bomb

I wonder why the bomb didn't collapse the tunnel like it should have, Joe says

It wasn't set properly,Dark says it was over towards the end of the tunnel and it was only a half blast

This is creepy, Danny says, I just found pictures and Dad,Alex and Sonny are in them

What in the hell is going on with this case, Joe asks

Let's get back to the office,Dark says as they exit the tunnel

Federal Building Dark's Office

Thanks for the info,Dark says next time you are states side drinks are on me

Is everything ok, Joe asks

No, Dark replies I just got word from Ireland

Regarding, Connor says

I asked for information on Skylar Carson, Dark says since he was from Ireland

What did you find out, Danny asks

Skylar was a cop,Dark says and he specialized in explosives as part of a bomb squad captain

This just get weirder and weirder by the minute, Joe says

The cop who shot Connor and killed Truedu was found dead this morning, Danny says he was found in a burnt car near the East River

Seems like someone is trying to tie up loose ends, Joe says

I wonder if there's a connection between our case and another case that has been placed in the cold case file,Dark says

What case is that, Danny says

Back in the early 90's there was several people who were found dead in this nightclub,Dark says,it was determined that they died of carbon monoxide poisoning but there wasn't any carbon monoxide detected within the club and so it became a cold case

Who was the detective that was assigned the case, Joe asks

Your dad was working on the case when it went to the cold case files,Dark says

How do you know that, Joe asks

I read the case file,Dark says

What is our next step, Danny asks

Home and bed,Digger says it's late

You head out,Dark says I want to check on something else and then I will go home


	9. Chapter 9

Hello,my name is Special Investigater Hawkins and I am looking for information on a specific type of explosive Dark says

Yes,Commander Martin says I received your email, I can supply you with four hundred pounds of primacord and three hundred pounds of C4

I also require two hundred pounds of NC385 and two hundred yards of fuses,Dark says

I will have it delivered to you tomorrow morning, Martin says as he hangs up the phone

What exactly are you up to, Connor asks from the door

I read a report on NC385 and it's primacord like properties,Dark says

Do you think that the bombs were set with NC385 and not the primacord, Connor asks

I don't know,Dark says but I know that we have been lied to every since we arrived back in New York City

How so, Connor asks

We have always been allowed to work any case regardless of the local authorities wishes, but certain consessions have been made to the NYPD,Dark says

In what way,Digger says

Danny is now stationed in this building instead of the 54, Dark replies and we know that there's no way that he should have been moved based solely on the number of cases we work together

I actually asked him why he was moved here and he thought that you requested for it to be done, Connor says

I didn't,Dark say and I already know that Joe doesn't have the same authority as I do

Why is that,Digger asks,I mean you both have been working with each other the longest and I have always wondered why you out rank him

She outranks me because I endangered the lives of ten thousand under cover agents, Joe says she saved me and had me assigned to her team

What brings you back here so late, Connor asks

I have a question about the thumb drive we found earlier today, Joe says

What's the question,Digger asks

Is it possible that it was planted to make it look like my dad was involved in something shady, Joe asks

Joe, I don't know if it was planted or not, Dark replies but I do know that your dad is refusing to cooperate with us and last night after I had him transferred to Albany someone broke into the holding cells and killed the man who was in the cell your dad was in

What, Joe says, how did they get into the building

They had a key card,Digger says but they messed up big time

How so, Joe asks

They left their prints on the glass door,Digger says

We should all head home and get some sleep, Connor says as they leave the office

Dark's house

Is everything ok, Joe asks

Joe, did you get in touch with Paula Hill yet, Dark says

I called and left a message, Joe says, what is this about

Ask your brother Danny about a detective that works in the firearms department named Joe Hill,Dark says

Okay Dark, Joe says I will when you solve this case

Don't you mean when we solve it,Dark says with a chuckle

Danny and Linda's house

All I'm saying is that you haven't been home much lately and when you are home you ignore me, Linda says

I'm sorry babe, I know that we need to focus on our marriage but I don't know how with everything that is going on with the case, Danny says

How about a compromise, Linda says as she puts the dishes in the cabinet

What do you have in mind, Danny asks

Just you and me in a small cabin in the mountains, Linda says with a grin

That sounds good, Danny says as he kisses her, that sounds really good

Let's go to bed and get some sleep, Linda says

I'm not sleepy Danny says as he follows her upstairs

You will be when I'm done with you Linda says as she giggled

Henry's house

I don't understand why Francis lied to me, Henry says as he sips his drink

How many times do you think Dad has done something like this without being caught, Jamie asks

I would never have believed that he was capable of doing this, Erin says he always said that he was a cop but he is now a criminal

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hello Rup, Dark says it's not a great start to my day when you demand to see me

What the hell is going on, Rupert asks,I ran the name of the man's who picture you have me and a FBI agent named 

Adam Parker,Dark says with a cheeky grin

Yes, him, Rupert says he called me demanding to know why were looking at that guy so I told him that you asked me to

What did he say after you told him that,Dark asks

He said to tell you to drop it, Rupert says which makes me think that you are on the right track

What do you think I should do, Dark asks

Bring the SOB's down, Rupert says I have gotten you and your team a green light, do what ever it takes to solve this case

Yes sir,Dark says I plan on doing just that and she leaves the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Joe says you get here early

I have already been to see Rupert and he has gotten us a green light to do what ever it takes to solve this case,Dark says

Oh no, Connor says what agency pissed him off

The FBI ,Dark says with a smile told him to tell us to drop it

Did they lose their minds, Joe asks

I don't get it, Danny says doesn't the FBI and this team work together on all cases

No, Connor says in fact we don't like the FBI at all and we hate to be compared to them

Danny I need to ask you something,Dark says

What's up, Danny says

Who assigned you to work in this building,Dark says

I thought you requested for me to be assigned to work from here,Danny says, that's what LT. Carver told me

I didn't do that,Dark says it is not common practice to do that because we don't just work on the same type of cases as you we also work on federal cases and we have been played

What do you mean by that Danny asks

We need to go back to the very first victim's death,Dark says as she leaves the room

I think that she means to follow her, Connor says as they leave the room

Lance corporal Jacob Allan home, Brooklyn NY

Wait,,I thought you said the first victims home, Joe says

I did say that which is why we are here,Dark says as she opens the door

He's not our first victim, Joe says

Yes he is,Dark says he was killed in the robbery at the base, he died from the injuries that he received

Why are we here, Connor asks

I noticed something in the tunnels yesterday and I saw it again this morning when I was in Rupert's Office,Dark says as she walks over to a picture

What did you see, Joe asks

The rings,Dark says

Come again Danny says what does rings have to do with anything

Sonny,Alex and your Dad all have the exact same ring,Dark replies

That's odd but it's not necessarily anything to do with the case, Connor says

The insignia is the exact same thing as well,Dark says as she picks up the picture and all of our victims have the same ring as them

What the hell is going on, Joe says

Instead of getting clearer this case is getting mudder and mudder,Danny says

According to Ireland Skylar Carson is an expert on explosive Dark says, he was in the tunnels with Alex Bellows and when the bomb went off he was able to either get out or more likely hide in the side tunnel under 1PP

He was found a week later dead from carbon monoxide poisoning, Joe says

Officer Truedu confessed to following us around and said that he would tell us who ordered him to do so and he was killed by a cop who later wound up dead,Dark says

I think that we need to find out how the cop who killed Truedu died Danny says as they leave the house


	10. Chapter 10

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Megan,dark says, you received the body of an Officer Johnson the other day, he was found in a burnt car near the East River

Oh yeah, Megan says I was just about to call you

Why were you about to call us, Joe asks

Because I found out that the officer wasn't killed in a car fire, but died from carbon monoxide poisoning just like our other victims, Megan says

Did you run a toxicology report on all of the victims, Dark asks

Why do you want her to run a toxicology report on people who were killed by carbon monoxide poisoning, Joe asks

Just answer the question,Dark says with a smirk

Yes, Megan says I ran the toxicology reports and I want to know how you knew that they all had a substance called Mercy 12 in them

What is Mercy 12, Danny asks

It's a combination of 12 different toxins that combine give the results of carbon monoxide poisoning,Dark says it's how the people who were killed in the nightclub died

That doesn't make sense, Joe says what does a nightclub case have to do with this case

Let's go back to the office and I will explain,Dark says

One more thing, Megan says I found a trace amount of an explosive called

NC385,Dark asks

How do you know that, Megan asks

Thanks for the update,Dark says as she leaves

Federal Building Conference room

What is going on here,Connor asks

Remember I told you about a cold case involving some people who were killed in a nightclub,Dark asks

Yes, You told us that dad was working on the case and it wound up being a cold case because he couldn't find out how they were poisoned because there was no carbon monoxide detected in the nightclub,Danny says

That's because they weren't killed by carbon monoxide poisoning,Dark says they all had Mercy 12 in their system at the time of death

How do you know that, Joe asks

I found it in the cold case file, Dark says it was in the autopsy report the whole time

Why didn't dad find it, Danny asks

He wasn't given access to the autopsy report,Dark replies,it was sealed in the file after the case went cold

Who owned the nightclub, Joe asks

Riverside development,Dark says but they went out of business six months after the deaths in the club

Wasn't Riverside development apart of a scandal involving the subway system, Connor asks

What are you talking about, Joe says

You know that I have retentive memory right,Connor asks

Yeah I know that, Joe says you read something once and you never forget

I read that the Riverside development company was sueing the city of New York because the city broke the contract with Riverside development company on the upgrade to the subway system after work was already done, Connor says

Did the article say why the city broke the contract, Danny asks

The article said that the rumour was that subpart materials were being used by Riverside development company and they denied that claim saying that all the test of the materials showed that the material was high quality,Connor says

Joe, Connor and Danny I want you three to go to the archives and pull everything on the Riverside development company and all companies that are hired by the city of New York to work on the subway system, Dark says

You have figured out something, Joe says

Go,Dark replies I will be in communication with Slone


	11. Chapter 11

Federal Building Communication room

Hey Dark,Slone says I have been waiting for you to get here

What has you in such a mood,Dark asks

I discovered why the bombs were set up in the subway system,Slone says

What reason did you find,Dark asks

Inside the concrete is a trace amount of NC385 , Slone says the subway system is built with explosives mixed up with the concrete

Which explains why they set the bombs at half blast,Dark says they thought that the NC385 would ignite as well

What the hell is going on,Slone asks

I have no idea,Dark says, did you get the thumb drive cleaned up and opened

Yes,Slone says I was able to get several pictures from it,I also found a video

What was on the video,Dark asks

Check this out,Slone says as he pushes the play button

I am Frank Reagan and if you are watching this it means one of two things, one is I'm dead and this was found in the remains of the subway system,or two what we did worked and lives were saved

What the hell is that all about,Dark asks

Keep watching,Slone says

I'm Sonny Malavaisk and I am helping Frank Reagan and Alex Bellows because I believe that the danger to the city is very real and I took the oath to protect and serve the citizens of New York City

I'm Alex Bellows and I am helping Frank Reagan to make this city safer for us all

That's not all I found out,Slone says I saw the insignia on their rings and I ran the design though the datebase and the design is a math to an insignia from the Knights Templar

Are you talking about the knight's from the crusades,Dark asks

Yes,Slone says, I verified that the insignia is identical to the insignia of the Knights Templar

The knights templar was an elite group of knight's who rose up in power and positions in France,Dark says as a matter of fact the king owed them alot of money and he had them arrested and killed so he wouldn't have to pay

Why would Frank,Sonny, and Alex have a ring that is a match for the insignia of the Knights Templar, Slone asks

To the people that lived in that time frame the Knights Templar was their protectors,Dark says

What were they doing,Slone asks

I have no idea,Dark says

Federal Building Archives Office

Hey Higgins, Connor says we need everything on Riverside development company

I am aware of that, Higgins says I have pulled everything

Good job, Connor says

Yes I need you to have Dark give me a call when you see her, Higgins says

Is everything ok, Joe asks

No, Higgins says I was misinformed about our leaving the city and I discovered that the reason why she didn't know anything about it is because it is bogus

I will have her call you later, Connor says as they leave the office

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Danny says as he walks into the room, you look like you are having a bad day

This case just took a left turn off the road,thru the ditch and into gas tanks,Dark says

What did Slone say that has you in a mood, Joe asks

There's a video of Frank with both Sonny and Alex and they are talking about helping Frank to make the city safer,Dark says

Wait,, Did you say that it was Dad,Alex and Sonny, Danny says

Yes,Dark says and there's more

What else is there, Joe asks

The design on the insignia ring that they are all wearing is identical to the insignia of the Knights Templar,Dark says

Do you think that like the Knights Templar , Dad,Sonny and Alex saw themselves as the protectors for the city, Danny asks

I think that is exactly what they thought, Dark says

That doesn't explain why Dad has done what he did with the bombers, Joe says as far as I can tell he put the entire city in danger

That's not necessarily true,Dark says he knew that the way the bombs were set wouldn't destroy the city

How do you know that, Joe asks

Because Frank knew about the NC385 being mixed in with the concrete that makes up the subway tunnels,Dark says

Higgins wants you to call him, Connor says

I will call him in a few minutes,Dark says as she reads the file


	12. Chapter 12

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Higgins,Dark says I wasn't expecting you to come up to my office,I was going to call you later today

I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it, Higgins says

Ok,Dark says what's up

The letter was sent from 1 PP but not from the office of the police commissioner, Higgins says it's from the Cheifs of Detectives

Are you sure about that,Dark asks

Yes I am sure, Higgins says and I also found another file for you,it's a subsides company owned by Riverside development company

Thank you Higgins,Dark says I need to talk to Rupert

You are welcome Dark, Higgins says as he leaves the office

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Dark, Rupert says I wasn't expecting you to come over so quickly I just sent you a text message

I didn't receive any text messages,Dark says I am here to ask you if you can look up a certain company for me

Okay, Rupert says but I think that you should know that I have located the man who is in the picture and he sent me this file

Thank you,Dark says with a grin I have to get back to work

The company that you wanted me to look into, Rupert says

It's called the Stonegate construction company,Dark says I want everything you can get on it as soon as possible

You will have the information in a few days, Rupert says as he picks up his phone

Federal Building Conference room

What's up with the board , Joe asks

I have decided to write everything down that we know,Dark says, I think that it will help us focus more on the case

We are going to need a bigger board,Connor says, I went back to the archives Office and I found several companies that are owned by Riverside development company

I am aware of two of them but I had no idea that there was this many,Dark says

Oh yeah this is going to make you mad, Connor says one of the companies that are on the list is Forest Park,tree service

Forest Park tree service, Danny says what's that

They supply the trees flowers and plants in the parks here in New York City,Dark says

Tomorrow morning we are going back into the subway,Dark says I have an idea about something and I want to check it out

You got it, Connor says I will bring the flashlights and coffee

I will bring the lighters,Dark says as they leave the office

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he walks into the room

Hey, Linda says how was your day

It was good, Danny says, I think that Dark is getting pissed off about this case

I doubt that, Linda says with a smile, she will probably be five steps ahead and waiting for the team to catch up

We are all spinning our wheels right now, Danny says

Well I got some good news, Linda says I have been released to return to work full time and I will be back at St.Victors tomorrow morning

I don't think that is good news, Danny says, jumping right back in to the rat race

Danny. We talked about this before, Linda says we agreed with me going back to work and I think that it will help us both

How will worrying about you at the hospital help me, Danny asks

I will be fine, Linda says I have an extra security guard on the floor with me at all times and the money will take the stress of paying all the bills off of you

I know, I know, Danny says I just wish you could stay home where it's safe

I know that you just want to be safe, Linda says but I don't think that I will be in any danger returning to work

Okay Linda, Danny says with a smile, don't forget that we are going to a cabin in the mountains later this month

I almost forgot to ask you if you would be ok if I asked Dark if we could use the family cabin, Linda says

I am fine with that, Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss

Let's order a pizza and watch TV, Linda says I want to see the new Mark Wahlberg movie

Who is this Mark Wahlberg, Danny asks I want to watch Jesse Stone movies with Tom Selleck

That works for me, Linda says as she pours a glass of wine and opens a beer for Danny

Federal Building Conference room

No,no, no, not this morning, Joe says grouchily, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep and I really don't want to hear Enter the Sandman

I don't think we have any choice, Connor says I got here at 6:00 this morning and she was already here and had three new boards in the room

Where is she right now, Danny asks as Connor hands him a cup of coffee

She is sitting in the middle of the table reading over all the files, Connor says

Maybe she should just let you read them Connor, Joe says since you have retentive memory

So does Dark, Connor says what's more important is that she has the clearance to access those files

Oh good,Dark says you are all here so let's get going

Where are we going, Joe asks

Back down to the subway tunnel under 1PP, Dark says as she grabs her coffee and walks out of the office


	13. Chapter 13

Why exactly are we going into the subway tunnels again? Joe asks

I want to see if my suspicion is correct,Dark replies as they walk out of the building

Hey Dark, Megan yells I need to talk to you and the team

What brings you all the way up here, Joe asks

I ran a trace amount of the bodily fluids from the cop who was burnt and I found something, Megan says he was exposed to asbestos

Why is that relevant,Digger asks

Because of the fact that asbestos has been connected to mesothelioma and it's illegal to use it in construction and has been since 2004,Dark says

So the cop was in a place built before the 2000's , Joe says

Go back and run the same test on the remaining victims,Dark says

I will call you when I get the results, Megan says as she walks back to her car

Subway system tunnel

What are you planning on doing, Danny asks

I brought a lighter down here for a reason,Dark says as she runs the lit lighter over the walls of the tunnel

What is causing the smoke, Joe asks

Take these lighters and do the same thing to the other walls,Dark says as she takes out her phone and takes pictures

There's a little bit of a spark and then it just smoked,Joe says

Hey Danny, Linda told me that you worked in construction,Dark says how exactly do they mix concrete

Most of the concrete that is used now comes in bags and it's mixed up with water,Danny says why do you ask me that question

I have just proven that my hunch is correct,Dark says,we can go back to the office

Federal Building Conference room

Okay Dark, What was the point of us going into the subway tunnels, Connor asks

Hold that thought,Dark says as Rupert Gilman walks into the office

I hate to interrupt your train of thought but the explosives you requested are set up and ready for the demo, Rupert says and I have already sent word for Frank Reagan to be returned to New York City

Why would you do that, Danny asks

I have learned over the years to anticipate Dark's request and I am very good at my job, Rupert says as he leaves the office

What is going on, Joe asks,we are nowhere near to solving this case

Actually we are,Dark says and since it's already three in the afternoon and it's also Friday we are going to knock off work today so I can do something else and on Monday I will reveal everything ok with you guys

Great Connor says I need to go shopping any ways, and he leaves the office

What's going on, Joe asks after Danny leaves,I know damn well that Rupert isn't able to anticipate your thoughts because you don't think the same as everyone else

He didn't want to talk about this in front of Danny,Dark says

Are you telling me that Danny is a suspect in this case, Joe asks

No,Dark says but Danny is still under the control of the Cheifs of Detectives and I have proof that the Cheifs is the one who sent Higgins that letter

Do you think that Danny is reporting to the Cheifs of Detectives what we are doing and what evidence we have collected

I don't know,Dark says, let's go talk to him at his house

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Dark, Joe, what brings you here, Linda asks

I have to ask Danny a question,Dark says as Danny walks in to the room

What's up Dark, Danny asks

Do you have to report to the Cheifs of Detectives about the cases you work with us,Dark asks

I don't report on the cases,Danny says but he has from time to time asked me if I think that your team is a good fit for me to work with

What is this about, Linda asks

Maxwell Gordan, the Cheif of detectives is the one who sent Higgins that letter, Dark says and he is also involved in this case


	14. Chapter 14

Crime scene Bronx NY

What have we got, Danny asks

It's a bomb, Megan says and the body is right next to it

We need the bomb squad, Joe says as Dark pulls up to the scene

Hey, What's going on,Dark asks I was ordered to join you guys here

One DB with a twist,bomb next to it, Joe says

Get everyone back at least two hundred feet,Danny yells as Dark takes a look at the bomb

Relax,Dark says it's not real

What do you mean it's not real, Megan asks

No explosive device and look at the way it's built, Dark says it is a replica of the other bombs but without the explosive device

What is going on, Danny asks it's like the people behind this are trying to instill fear in the citizens

Say that again,Dark says

What,Danny says I said that it like the people behind this are trying to instill fear in the citizens

Megan, get the body and go back to the office,Dark says I want this device loaded up and taking back to our office

Is everything okay, Joe asks

Yes Dark replies, have you noticed where we are right now

No,Danny says where are we

2727 Gunther Ave Bronx NY Skylar Carson home,Dark says as she points to the house

Why would a bomb be placed here, Joe asks

We are being lead to something else that is at the address,Dark says

You think that someone is in the house, Danny asks

No Dark replies I have had an eye on the property and no one has entered the house,at least from the street

What do you mean by that,Joe asks

Subway tunnel under the house, Danny says as they walk to the front door

Hello Danny,Alex Bellows says I was wondering when you would figure it out

Just a minute,Danny says I thought that you were killed in the blast from the bomb that went off in the subway tunnels

No, Danny, I was able to get into the exit tunnel,Alex says

What are you and our dad up to, Joe demands

I am afraid that I can't tell you that Joe, Alex says I wish that I could but I swore a promise to your dad and I will keep it

What the hell is going on Danny asks

It's simple,Dark says the replica bomb is apart of scaring the citizens of New York City

Why would you want to scare them, Joe asks

Scared people are easier to control then if they are not scared,Dark says

Are you still an New York police detective,Alex asks

No I am not,Dark replies but I believe that you already know that since you and Frank are such good friends

Let's arrest him, Joe says

On what grounds,Alex asks

Well the fact that you don't have cancer of any kind terminated your compassion release from prison so you are going back,Danny says

If you do that then you will never know why we are doing this,Alex says

I don't care why, Joe says,Danny do you care why

Nope,Danny says I don't care why either

What about you,Alec asks surely you care

The reason why isn't an excuse and since both Danny and Joe want to arrest you I will back my team members,Dark says as Joe handcuffs Alex Bellows

Federal Building Conference room

That's it, Danny says I am officially confused on this case

Join the club, Joe says I have been confused

Jason Stillwater,age 35 he was killed by a single stab wound and he worked in construction for Riverside development company, Connor says he was the victim next to the bomb

So what,Danny says at this point we have no leads and no clue as to why they are killed

Riverside development company entered in to a contract with the city on March 4 of 1995,Dark says the contract was to refortify the subway system walls

Okay, Joe says

The original plans for the work listed asbestos removal as part of the agreement,Dark says

Wasn't the cop who was in the burnt car exposed to asbestos, Connor asks

Yes, Danny says as he swivels in his chair

If the asbestos was removed from the subway system then where did he get exposed to asbestos from,Dark asks

What are you thinking Dark, Joe asks

I noticed that the smoke in the tunnels was white so there's no asbestos in it and I also noticed that the ceiling in the cross express tunnel is under repairs so I took a sample from there and I ran a few tests on it and it has asbestos in it,Dark says

So Riverside development company charged the city to remove the asbestos and then didn't, Joe asks confused

No Dark says, Riverside development company did remove the asbestos, but it was put back in place to cut down on the cost because it was in the cheaper material


	15. Chapter 15

Dark, Connor says even if the asbestos was removed from the subway system by the Riverside development company, how can you explain what it's doing in the ceiling

Easily,Dark says it's in the building foundations

Wait, Connor says I read something about how New York City was under an investigation into the number of asbestos related cases of mesothelioma in young people

It was a massive lawsuit against the city back in the late 1990s, Dark says as I recall a part of the lawsuit agreement was that the city has to replace all building materials that test positive for asbestos

OMG, Digger says we are so stupid as he leaves the room

What is his deal, Connor asks as Dark follows Digger out of the office

Federal Building Archives Office

Hey Higgins,Digger says I need a file on the blueprints for the entire city's subway system

Digger, what are you up to,Dark asks

The people who are behind this couldn't have put the asbestos back into the buildings from the street because they were being watched but if I am right then they used the subway system,Digger says

Damn,Dark says I just realized exactly what Alex Bellows meant by his remark to Frank

Wait, what, Connor says, what did he mean

Get Frank and Alex here immediately,Dark says and get back to the office, I need to talk to Rupert

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hello Dark, Rupert says I was expecting you to come here

Is he here yet,Dark says

Yes he is outside of the conference room, Rupert says

Good,Dark says I need you to do one more thing, look up the contract for this company, and call me when you get the information

Yep, Rupert says as he grabs his phone

Federal Building Conference room

So you changed your mind about arresting me,Alex says as he walks into the office

Hello Alex, Frank says I don't think that her mind has been changed yet

Okay Dark, Joe says we are all here so why don't you explain what the hell is going on

I don't plan on doing any explaining,Dark says I will let someone else explain it to us

Oh yeah, Frank says who are you going to get to explain it

You can come in now Sonny,Dark says as Sonny Malavaisk walks into the room


	16. Chapter 16

What the hell is going on, Danny says as Sonny walks into the room

Awe Danny did you miss me, Sonny asks

I thought you said that he killed himself when you, Jamie Jackie and Dad took down the blue Templar, Joe says

About that, Sonny says I faked my death the same way you faked yours

I saw your brain matter on the wall, Danny says

No what you saw was studio quality fake brain matter, Frank says as he shakes Sonny's hand

Did you know that he was still alive Dad, Danny asks

Of course he knew,Dark says he also knew that there was NC385 in the subway system

You were planning on blowing up the subway tunnels, Connor says

He's a young one, Sonny says where did you get him

I would advise you to watch your mouth,Dark says I have no problem putting you in the grave

Sorry, Sonny says I just was kidding around

What is going on, Danny and Joe asks

Hold on,Dark says as she answers her phone

Hello Rup,Dark says

You are correct about the company, Rupert says and you have a green light to bring them down

Copy that,Dark says as she hangs up her phone

Well, Joe says

Danny what did Alex say to your dad on the night you took down the blue Templar

He said that your trust was my insurance, Danny replies

What does that have to do with anything, Joe asks

Trust Insurance company is a subdivision of Riverside development company,Dark says and it is also the insurance company that handle the claims for the mesothelioma cases linked to the citiy's use of asbestos in the buildings,

I'm confused, Connor says

A trust insurance agent called me and said that she found something that we needed to know about, Sonny says

Sonny brought the information to me and I said that we needed to get together with Frank and try to help her,Alex says

So what was going on, Joe asks

Riverside development company could prove that they removed the cheap materials from the buildings but they couldn't explain why there was still asbestos in the building,Dark says so they requested an investigation into the matter

What was discovered was that both the mayor and police commissioner were working together to stop the investigation because they were both crooked and it would have costed the city millions of dollars in claim payouts, Sonny says

So why did you wait until now to try to expose this to the citizens of the city, Joe asks

Because of us,Dark replies,we are allowed to work any case and that includes all cold cases,

What does that have to do with anything, Danny asks

The cold case of the nightclub deaths would have busted this wide open,Dark says since Mercy 12 is another name for Asbestos

When did you figure it out, Frank asks

When I was in the subway system,Dark says I noticed that the ceiling was damaged but not by the bomb

Wait a minute, Joe says I have a question,If this was done to expose the truth then why did you three kill all of these victims

What victims Sonny asks confused

We have several people who were killed by a single stab wound to the heart and they all have a connection to the ring that you are all wearing, Danny says

Wait you said that your victims have rings just like ours, Frank asks if they did then they are the sons of the White Knight's

What does that mean, Danny asks

It is about tiring up lose ends and trying to keep the secret,Dark replies

What are we going to do about it,Sonny asks


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A member of Dark's team is killed and a twist in the case comes up

What do you mean, what are we going to do, Danny asks, you are not a part of this team

Actually he is,Dark says he works in the same field as us but he is stationed in Virginia

I think that we have a new problem, Sonny says,if the people who are killed are related to the White Knight's then we have to keep our eyes open

What is the next step, Joe asks

We have already proven that the NC385 is not a threat to anyone,Dark says

Not a danger,Alex says it can blow up the city

Dry NC385 is extremely danger but it was mixed in with concrete and the concrete was wet,Dark says

Once it gets wet it's not a big deal, Joe says but I don't think that it's safe

Joe,we held lighters against the walls and nothing happened, Danny says

I didn't think anything would,Dark says I wasn't doing that to determine if NC385 was a danger or not but I wanted a closer look at the ceiling in the tunnels

Why would you want to do that, Joe asks

Asbestos in the ceiling, Connor says she was looking to see what buildings have asbestos in them

Hey Dark,Ava says I went by to pick up Jackie and I noticed that the picture of her dad looked very familiar

Oh no, Joe says as Dark shows the picture,her dad was a White Knight's

Where's Jackie at right now,Dark asks

She decided to go back to Skylar Carson home in the Bronx,Ava says

Let's go,Dark says, Frank and Alex stay here

2727 Gunther Ave Bronx NY

The door is open, Joe says as he pulls his gun along with Danny and Sonny

Jackie is inside the house,Dark says as she looks inside the door

Jackie, Connor says are you there

A gunshot rings out and a man knocks Joe down as he runs by and gets in a running car

Jackie,Dark says as she calls for a bus, hold on,

I knew something was going on with my dad, Jackie says

Don't say anything,Dark says as she applied pressure on the wound

The bus is here, Connor says as the EMT enters the room and loads Jackie up

Where are they taking her, Danny asks

Uptown hospital is the closest one to here, Joe says as Dark stands up

What's wrong with her, Sonny asks

Oh no,no,no, this is not good, Joe says we need to get Slone and Rydar here immediately

Did she just get triggered, Danny asks

Dark let's go check on Jackie, Connor says

Dark turns to Sonny

If she dies I will hold you, Frank Reagan and Alex Bellows personally responsible for her death,Dark says as she walks out of the house

I'm not scared of much but I am suddenly scared of her, Sonny says

You should be, Joe says, she is a Reaper and she is triggered

Uptown hospital

Hello my name is Special Investigater Hawkins and earlier a young woman was brought in by rescue with a gunshot wound,Dark says

Yes ma'am, Nurse Lea says the doctor is headed this way now

Are you here for Jackie , I can't read the last name, The doctor asks

Yes,Dark replies I am her boss

I regret to inform you but we were unable to stop the blood flow and she passed away just a few minutes ago, I am sorry, the doctor says as he walks away

Dark, Joe says how is she doing

She's dead,Dark says as she walks away

Federal Building Conference room

What's going on, Frank asks

I don't know, Sonny says the woman named Jackie was shot and Dark said that if she doesn't make it that we are going to be held responsible

I have had enough of your bullshit,Dark says as she walks into the room

Is Jackie okay, Danny asks

She's dead,Dark says and as of right now you three assholes are going to tell me everything you know about this and if I even think you are lying I put you so far under the prison that you will never see the light of day again are we clear

The White Knight's was created solely for the purpose to get to the bottom of the investigation of the whole Riverside development company and their claim that the city was harming the citizens, Frank says

You don't have to tell her anything else unless she agrees not to charge us,Alex says

Shut up Alex, Sonny says Jackie was one of us

We believe that the reason why the person who is behind all this is killing the people who are related to the White Knight's is because they think that the original White Knight's passed the information on to their children, Frank says

I already know that you asked Cheif Gordan to send the letter to Higgins,Dark says as of right now I am not going to send you to prison for lying to me

That's good,Alex says

I will charge you for setting off the bomb,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Can she do that, Sonny asks

She is a federal agent and she was hurt in the explosion so she has that right, Joe says as he puts handcuffs on Alex and takes him to the holding cells

Frank,We need to cooperate fully with Danny and the rest of this team, Sonny says we owe it to the city


	18. Chapter 18

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Linda says cheerfully, how was your day

Hey, Danny says as he sighs deeply

Danny what's wrong, Linda asks did you make Dark mad 

No babe, Danny says umm Jackie was shot earlier today

Oh no, Linda says I hope she feels better soon

Linda, she died, Danny says and Dark is triggered

Federal Building Archives Office

Hey Dark, Higgins says you are here very late

I want a certain file on one Anthony Berlin,Dark says and I also want the complete list of all the buildings that had a person who filed a claim with Trust Insurance for asbestos linked mesothelioma

Is everything okay with you, Higgins ask

Jackie was killed earlier today,Dark says and I want the people who are responsible

You might want to get a subpoena for the records of the Riverside Development Company, Higgins says since they are in fact the parent company of Trust Insurance company

Get me everything you can get,Dark says I will get Rupert involved too

You got it Dark, Higgins says as he starts to get the information together, I will send it to you when I get it all together

I will be in the building,Dark says as she leaves the office

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Hey Dark,Rup says you are here late

Jackie was killed earlier today and I want everything on Riverside Development Company and the records of Trust Insurance in regards to the claims by people who were exposed to asbestos and developed into mesothelioma,Dark says I also want everything on one Anthony Berlin

Have you talked to Higgins about this, Rupert asks

Yes, Dark says I just left his office

I will get the information to you in the morning, Rupert says I have a meeting with Stella at the house in a few minutes

Enjoy that,Dark says as she walks out of the office

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Dark, Mason says thank you so much for letting me take the time off work to get baby Adam a service dog, what's wrong

Jackie was killed earlier today and I want the bastards responsible,Dark says I am done with Frank Reagan and his whole we are trying to protect the city

I have something that might cheer you up, Mason says I had Connor fire up the Lonestar satellite and at the time that Jackie was killed the Lonestar was taken pictures of the area

Are you telling me that we have a picture of the car that the person who killed Jackie got away in,Dark asks

One better, Mason says we have a picture of the person who was driving and the person who did the shooting

Let me see what you have,Dark says as Mason gives her a picture

Can we use this, Mason asks

You better believe that we can,Dark says as she walks out of the room and takes out her phone

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Joe, What brings you here at this time of the night,Danny asks

Dark called me and said that she wants you and me both at the office at five in the morning, Joe says as Linda gives him a cup of coffee

How are you doing Joe, Linda asks softly

I'm okay, Joe says thank you for both the coffee and asking

Is Dark okay, Linda asks

She is pissed off, Joe says she will be staying at the office until she gets the person or people who are responsible for killing Jackie

Do you want to spend the night here, Linda asks, you can stay in Sean's room

I would love to stay here, Joe says with a smile

Let's go get some sleep, Danny says,we have to get up by four in the morning

A few hours later and Danny's phone rings

Reagan, Danny says as he peeks at the clock

Get to the office,Dark says I have found what we need

Do you know what time it is, Danny asks

Of course I do,Dark says,it's 1:30 am in New York City and it's 10:30 pm in Paris France and London England

Can you please let me go back to sleep,Danny asks as Linda snuggles closer to him

Get your ass here now REAGAN,Dark says as she hangs up

Is everything ok Danny, Linda asks sleepy

Dark just called and wants me to come in now, Danny says

Okay you and Joe can go, Linda says as she rolls over and goes back to sleep

Federal Building Conference room

Do you have any idea what time you called me,Danny says as Connor gives him a cup of coffee

I believe that we have already covered the fact that I know how to tell time,Dark says as Sonny walks into the room

Do you have any idea what time it is right now, Sonny asks with a yawn

Yes,Dark replies I can tell time

Let's get back to work, Connor says as he hands Sonny a cup of coffee

Why are we here instead of at home in bed, Joe asks

Sonny what can you tell us about Anthony Berlin, Dark asks

Who's that, Joe asks

He was the foreman at several of the projects of Riverside development company, Sonny says,why do you ask me about him

Does the name Robert Billings mean anything to you,Dark asks

No, Sonny says I don't think so

Right,Dark says you would have known him as Todd

Todd Billings, Sonny says he was an investor in the Riverside development company

No he was a co-owner of Riverside Development and he also owned several of the buildings that are apart of the claims against the city,Dark says

Wait,if he owned the company that removed the asbestos material from the city buildings and he also owned some of the buildings why wouldn't he go public about what the mayor and police commissioner was doing, Sonny asks

He was double dipping, Connor says, he was paid to remove the asbestos and he filed insurance claims for his buildings that had asbestos in them

That's not all he did,Dark says he is the one who killed Jackie and he and Anthony Berlin killed our other victims


	19. Chapter 19

Are you telling me that you can prove that Todd Billings and Anthony Berlin are involved in this case, Sonny asks

I have concrete evidence of their involvement in this case,Dark replies

Get both Frank and Alex up here, Sonny says,we can finally put a stop to this

Why do you think that we are going to do that,Dark says I don't need Frank or Alex

I thought that was why you called us in, Sonny and

In case you don't know I have already sent Slone, Mason and Digger with Rydar to pick them up and take them to MY tanker,Dark says

Why would you do that, Joe asks

Because Todd killed Jackie and I don't trust Frank to actually want to get true justice for her or anyone else who was killed because of them,Dark replies

Frank Reagan is a man who has high morals and values truth and justice, Sonny says as Joe and Danny shake their heads

High morals,Dark says, I don't believe that especially after the way he treated his grandson,truth and justice ha,he's lied to us at every turn, but he can come watch the show

Federal Building Rupert Gilman Office

Are you sure, Rupert asks

I am positive, Higgins says we have proof of the payout and the agent in question sent us the records of the claims

Dark is already close to snapping Frank Reagan in half but she has ordered for both Todd Billings and Anthony Berlin to be taken to her tanker, Rupert says as he picks up his phone

Federal Building Conference room

We still need to talk to Frank, Sonny says as Dark's phone rings

Hello Rup,Dark says what do you want

The green light is in place, Rupert says, I have also sent you a file on the Trust Insurance company claims against the city

Very good,Dark says as she picks up the file from the fax machine and reads it

I have a small request, Rupert says

Oh,Dark says what is the request

Don't kill both Anthony Berlin and Todd Billings, Rupert says just pick one

I don't plan on killing either of them,Dark says, Jackie wouldn't want me to give them a chance to get away with their crimes

Then why did you have them taken to your tanker? Rupert asks

Location, location, location,Dark says as she hangs up her phone

Is there anything useful in that file, Joe asks

I believe that you are going to enjoy this,Dark says as she hands Joe the file

I don't believe it, Joe says as he hands the file to Danny and Connor

This is amazing, Danny says as he hands the file to Sonny

We have never even thought about this person being involved with this, Sonny says as he hands Dark the file back

We should probably go talk to her,Danny says

Yes, Joe replies but which one of us will go

Danny and I will go talk to her,Dark says I want Joe and Sonny to go to the archives Office and tell Higgins that I need the envelope

What is Connor going to be doing, Joe asks

Connor and Mason are going to be looking at pictures from the Lonestar,Dark says as she walks out of the office

1PP the office of Frank Reagan

Hello Dark, Danny,Baker says, how can I help you today

Abigail, do you know this man,Dark asks as she hands Baker a picture

He's my cousin,Baker says his dad and my mom are siblings,why do you ask

He is apart of this case, Danny says

How often does he show up here at 1PP? Dark asks

He was here just two months ago,Baker says

He's not on the security cameras, Danny says

He doesn't use the elevator,Baker says he always takes the stairs

What is his address,Dark asks

He lives at 1221 Highroad in Manhattan, Baker says

Under no circumstances should you call him and tell him that we are coming to his house,Dark says as they leave the office

Do you think that Baker is involved, Danny asks

Hell no, Dark says did you see her face, she is totally shocked

Federal Building Conference room

You are not going to believe this,Connor says he walked into the building and gave himself up

That's not a surprise since I know that Baker called him and told him to get his butt here,Dark says as she holds up her phone

How did you know that Baker would do that, Danny asks

I sent her a text message while we were talking about it with her and asked her if she could talk him into turning himself in,Dark says

So we have all the players involved in this case, Joe says

Yes,Dark replies,let's go get some food and then we will bring both Frank and Alex in along with the three assholes

Sounds good to me, Danny says

Me too, Sonny says,hey does that little hot dog stand on ninth street still exist

Brady's Hot dogs, Joe asks

Yes, Sonny says those are the best hot dogs in the world

Let's go, Danny says as they leave the office

I don't want a hot dog, Connor says

Steak and eggs,Dark says as they also leave the office


	20. Chapter 20

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dad, Danny and Joe say as Connor brings both Frank and Alex into the office

Why are we here, Frank asks

We can prove that Todd Billings and Anthony Berlin are involved in this case, Sonny says

Excellent,Frank says, the NYPD is going to take over this case

Like hell they are,Dark says I have no intentions of allowing that to happen especially since I was injured and Jackie was killed

You don't have a say in the matter,Alex says this is NYPD jurisdiction

Article seventeen of the penal code says that if a federal personal is injured or killed by a suspect it falls under the preview of the federal agency,Dark says so I have a lot of say

Is she right Frank,Alex asks

She is correct, Frank says as the door opens and in walks Anthony Berlin and Todd Billings along with Jason Stillwater

What the hell is he doing here,Alex asks pointing at Jason

He turned himself into us,Joe says and since he confessed to the following we are given him a plea deal

What about us, Anthony Berlin and Todd Billings say

You killed a woman at 2727 Gunther Ave Bronx NY yesterday,Dark says that guarantees that you are going straight to Terra Haute Indiana

Why would you say that,Alex asks

The woman who he killed is a federal agent and even though New York doesn't have any death penalty we do,Dark replies

Why Todd, Frank asks

They were going to discover what we did,Todd says

You mean the asbestos and the fact that you were using the subway system to remove the new material and replace it with the cheap materials, Joe says we already know that

Or the false insurance claims to cause the city to go bankrupt, Danny says

I don't care why,Dark says as she opens the door I will see you both in Indiana

Mason and Slone come in to take Anthony Berlin and Todd Billings into custody and transfer them to Terra Haute Indiana

What happens now,Alex asks

We all go back to work, Frank says with a smile

Actually no,Dark says you see Jackie is dead and if you hadn't lied to us every step of the way, she would be in her office here instead of on the slab in autopsy

I realize that I made a mistake, Frank says but

A mistake,Dark says a mistake is leaving a light on all day, You decided that since the letter didn't get us to leave that you would lie to try to stop the investigation and as a result of your lies Jackie was killed

I understand that you are angry about her death, Sonny says but you can't do anything about it

Would you like to bet on that,Dark asks I have enough evidence to put all three of you in jail,or did you forget about the people who were killed during the whole case

What do you want me to do, Frank asks

I want you to give a press conference,Dark says and Connor is going to join you for it

Why do I have to go to the press conference, Connor says

Because I said so,Dark replies, Danny and Joe are his sons and I don't think that they would call him out if he lies but you will

Okay, Connor says but what are you going to do

I want to make this abundantly clear to you Frank,Dark says We are not going anywhere, the Reapers are here to stay so you need to accept it or you can retire from being the police commissioner because if you ever do something like this again, I will personally March your ass to Terra Haute Indiana myself are we clear

Yes, Frank says we are crystal clear

Good,Dark says I have something I need to take care of so I will go

She has a small temper, Sonny says after Dark left

She is a very good agent, Joe says but she is a great friend

Medical Examiner Office

Are you sure,Ava asks

I'm sure,Ms.Curetloe says as the blind is raised

That's my little girl,Ms. Curetloe says as she starts to cry

Hello Agatha,Dark says as she walks into the room

Hello my dear, Agatha says I wasn't expecting you to come all the way here just to keep me company

Jackie was my friend and she was also family and I just wanted you to know that we got the person responsible,Dark says

I knew you would get the person who killed my baby, but with my health issue we don't have the funds to pay for her funeral and I don't want to cremate her, Agatha says

The agency is going to take care of her burial at the White Pines cemetery,Dark says as they leave the room

Thank you for that, Agatha says as Ava helps her into the car

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Dark, Joe says what's wrong with you

Jackie's been working double shifts because her mom has stage two lung cancer and she was paying for her mom's treatment,Dark says

What about the insurance that Jackie's dad had, Joe asks

Policy was paid out but due to some bills that her parents had it wasn't much,Dark replies

Oh man, Joe says is there anything that the agency can do

I just got off the phone with Rupert and outside of paying for Jackie's funeral the agency will not help with the mothers treatment Dark says as she sighs deeply

What do you need me to do, Joe asks

We have been asked to assign Sonny to the team at the end of the month,Dark says but I don't want to because he doesn't respect my authority

Maybe you should teach him to respect your authority, Joe says Dark style

I heard that your dad was basically swamped by the reporters wanting to know if he was sorry about lying to us and to the point where people were dying,Dark says

Yeah, Joe says Gramps said that he was crying when he got home, and then Erin tore him up about what he did

That's what happens when you try to keep promises of the past,Dark says as Joe starts to laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark will find a way to help Jackie's mom


End file.
